


Blankets

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blankets are serious business</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

Fira woke up because she felt cold.

She realised quite quickly she shouldn’t be feeling cold.

She turned and realised why.

She smirked before pulling the sheets away.

“Huh?” 

“Oh good morning,” She smiled, pulling her best ‘innocent’ face.   
“Hey, that’s not fair.”   
“Only reclaiming what’s mine,”

“What?”

“My ship, my bed, _my blankets_.”

“Is that so,” Corso said tugging the blanket back.

“Oh no you don’t,”  She tugged back. 

***

“Give up yet?” Fira playfully crossed her arms over Corso’s chest.

“Nope,”  
“Farmboy, you just don’t know when to…”  She stiffled a laugh.  “Quit…”  As he ran his hand over her side.

“Caught’ya off gaurd…”  He grinned. 

“Fighting dirty now?” She quirked an eyebrow,  going to move her hand “You’re not the only…” 

She found herself flipped, she giggled before going to move her knee….

And then there was a thump on the cabin door.

 “Captain, must you do _that_ at this time in the morning! Some of us are trying to sleep! Keep it down!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Ever have a random fluff scenario come to mind that you just need to get out? This was one of those times.


End file.
